


Count Down

by Visionary_Atlas



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alliances, Betrayal, Bombs, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, GOTBang moments, Jungkook is clueless about women, Kidnapping, Language, Lies, MafiaAU, Rescue, Romantic Comedy, Searches, Secret Missions, Secrets, Slow Burn, Violence, Weapons, Yoongi can be kinda sexist, a really fearless savage, after the slow burn romance, crackheads in a mafia, nofilter, not that slow tho, plenty of people get beat up, protective bangtan, reader is a Savage, serious topics with light hearted moments, someone please teach them how to chill, typical mafia stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionary_Atlas/pseuds/Visionary_Atlas
Summary: (Y/n) inherited her father's weapon shop and couldn't care less about gangs except for those who were her shop's customers. Unfortunately, she's forced to once she's caught in the middle of a gang war and discovered as a person of interest by the notorious gang Bulletproof then she can throw her hopes of living an unbothered life out of the window. Surviving in a gang was hard enough as it is without her having to especially involve herself with Min Yoongi to catch a trio of traitors before they get to blow the entirety of Korea to high heaven.





	1. Chapter 1

“Sungmin, was that the last shipment?” (Y/n) yelled to a man who climbed down from the truck’s driver seat. Boxes heavy with equipment had already been loaded off the back of the truck and into the building. Movement took longer since the usual two delivery guys fled at the last moment.

 

“Yeah,” Sungmin groaned, stretching his arms over his head as he walked over to (Y/n) with a small box tucked under each arm. “Next time make sure to get someone else to do the heavy lifting for you.”

 

“Says the dude who just sat in the truck more than half the entire time.” (Y/n) lightly kicked at Sungmin’s leg before heading back inside.

 

“I’ll have to drive that thing all the way back to the port!”

 

“Blah, blah, blah. Excuses.”

 

Towards the back of the shop, all the boxes had been stored. Just thinking about all that unpacking made (Y/n) even more exhausted. If it weren’t for the business hours then she’d already be snoozing right on top of the boxes. The ache in her entire body didn’t help one bit.

 

Sungmin wordlessly entered from the back, now sipping a very familiar energy drink.

 

“Is that my drink?” (Y/n) asked even though she already knew the answer to that. Sungmin just nonchalantly shrugged and took another swig of the drink, the death stares being thrown at him were skillfully ignored.

 

“You will return the truck and come back to unpack or I swear to God, I will shoot you.” A simple warning was needed for Sungmin to take a U-turn and head back outside.

 

She glanced to the clock at the front of the store and saw it was close to 7:30 pm. Not even a full second had passed before she decided to close up shop early. No one would be missing her too much in a measly half an hour. The last two smaller boxes were placed on the counter and (Y/n) locked up the place from front to back, twirling the keychain full of keys on her forefinger as she walked away.

 

Sungmin was bring the truck out from the back when he spotted her.

 

“Where’re ya going?” He rolled down his window to ask her.

 

“Out for a drink or five,” She replied, not even sparing a glance back.

 

“Can I come?” Sungmin’s voice was full of hope that he could get off of work.

 

“Nope, get back to the port.”

 

Sungmin slowly drove the truck beside (Y/n) at her walk pace.

 

“Come on, Boss. Don’t be like that!” Sungmin mock whined.

 

(Y/n) knew it would be better to ignore him to get his hopes low enough for him to get back to actually do his job. Nothing like a bit of ‘motivation’ to get a man to work.

 

“If I see you hungover tomorrow...” She knowingly trailed off for the extra dramatic effect. That was the last little push Sungmin needed.

 

“Yes, Ma’am!” He exclaimed, immediately accelerating the truck to drive off.

 

“Dumbass...” (Y/n) sighed, rubbing her temple. It was a wonder to even her why Sungmin still wasn’t fired at this point.

 

A block away stood a man dressed exclusively in black, hiding behind the corner of a building, he spoke into a microphone, “Location identified.”

 

“Good job,” Another man, speaking from the other side commended.

 

“Guys, I’ll break off now. See ya!” The third was gone as quick as he joined in.

 

The man in black also promptly shut off his mic and earpiece, he squinted in suspicion at the direction of (Y/n) after eyeing how his partner ran in the opposite direction on the adjacent building tops then scale down the side of one.

 

Luckily for (Y/n), she didn’t have to walk far to get to her favourite bar. Unluckily for (Y/n), it was in her least favourite club, but a few sacrifices had to be made. The barkeep greeted her, getting straight to work with her cocktail. She seated herself on a cushioned stool, trying her best to not focus on the obnoxiously loud club music and people either grinding or making out on the dimly disco lit dancefloor.

 

Those specialty cocktails provided the best distraction for the worst environment. (Y/n) awarded herself with four of them before feeling the inevitable effects of drunkenness. She unsteadily hopped off of her stool after paying, then taking the long route to avoid the energetic majority enjoying out on the dancefloor.

 

As she walked, (Y/n) roughly collided shoulders with someone else’s, almost sending her tumbling down to her feet. With bubbling anger, she reacted by grabbing a fistful of the collider’s shirt to both keep her on her feet and size up to the guy.

 

“Hey, watch it,” Her growl became slurred as an aftereffect of the alcohol. The man in black looked down at her impassively, he just calmly shoved her hands off of him and was lost in the crowd. The apathetic manner of his temporarily froze her.

 

(Y/n) shook her head instead of trying to make sense of what happened with her mind in such a muddled state.

 

_What the hell was his problem?_ She thought briefly before trying to get out of the club without any other unnecessary collisions. As far as she was concerned, the night was over for her.


	2. Break In

The dull morning hangover was ignorable enough. Sungmin banging on (Y/n)’s door at six AM was not as easily set aside, though. He had a spare key for the shop.

 

          (Y/n) let out a tired groan, then yet another when she realized that she had unboxing to do. Still in yesterday’s clothes, she dragged herself over to her door to unlock and pull it open.

 

          “Hi, Boss, there’s- oh jeez,” Sungmin’s breath caught in his throat midsentence as he got a good look at (Y/n).

 

          “What is it?” She deadpanned.

 

          Sungmin avoided looking at her, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, the thing is that we have a bit of a situation on our hands.”

 

          “I need to deal with it?”

 

          “Yeeeaaahh...” He nervously grinned.

 

          (Y/n) grabbed and massaged her temple, waving a hand at Sungmin to go away. “I’ll be down in half an hour.”

 

          “I’ll create a diversion then!” He exclaimed and ran downstairs to the shop.

 

          This wasn’t the first time a scene had been created at such an ungodly hour of the morning by passerbys or potential customers, even if there were still three hours before the shop opened up for the day.

 

          By the time (Y/n) got downstairs in the shop, there was yelling heard from out front. Sungmin’s voice was mixed in between a few others.

 

          _What has he gotten himself into?_

 

          (Y/n) rushed out of the front door, phone in hand dialled to an emergency number, her sight setting on Sungmin fending off against a small group of common thugs.

 

          “Hey!!!” She yelled to earn everyone’s attention, phone held high. “Get lost unless you want the cops on your tail!”

 

          The thugs, as undignified as they were, exchanged glances a few times before fleeing. One tried to hide the metal pipe he was carrying from sight. Sungmin let out the breath he’d been keeping in when (Y/n) walked over to him. She immediately noticed the distinct purple tint of bruise forming on his forearm.

 

          “You ok?” She pointed at it, already pulling him back into the shop.

 

          “This thing? It’s nothing. The guys were getting cocky with me,” Sungmin tried to brush off the topic. He flinched as soon as (Y/n) lightly pressed centre of the bruised area.

 

          “Quit trying to act tough,” She sighed. Sungmin sat on a stool behind the register counter in the shop as (Y/n) put a fully supplied first aid kit on the countertop. “How many times have I told you to avoid fights in any form with guys like them?”

 

          “Come on, don’t make it sound like I got into a petty school fight,” He grumbled. (Y/n) raised an eyebrow at him as she applied a cooling muscle gel on his forearm.

 

          “Well, I gotta look out for my baby cousin, don’t I?” She messed up his hair then pushed his head away.

 

          “Two years difference only!” He tried to counter.

 

          “Then treat yourself, tough guy.” She handed him the first aid kit and instead went to the front of the shop, slightly lifting the window shutters and peering out into the street. A pair of men was passing by on a path in front of the shop, something instantly seemed off about their cautious body language, especially when they kept eyeing the shop in turns.

 

          “What the...” (Y/n) trailed out, she took a step back and crossed her arms.

 

          “More trouble?” Sungmin asked from the back.

 

          “Probably, stay on guard. We’re not opening shop today,” (Y/n) announced.

 

          Throughout the day she and Sungmin kept watch for suspicious activity in the surrounding areas. They were ready to call the police at any given moment if necessary, those officials had already been informed that there may be some suspicious activity going on, a single call would confirm it. Both had their suspicions pinned on planned robbery. Many small gangs had a hard time getting their hands on weapons so robbing the shop would have been their best bet to stock up.

 

          Sungmin’s stomach growled for the fourth time in an hour while he kept watch. The sun was close to setting for the day, those who passed by got more and more bizarre. (Y/n) sent Sungmin upstairs to grab a few snacks for them from her room, she herself quickly got out a few bulletproof vests and had two pistols loaded and ready just in case they were needed in the event of an emergency. Anticipation for the worst to happen was her only gut feeling at that moment. The streetlights were dim so it became increasingly harder to know what was happening outside. The shop itself was kept lightly dim, just bright enough to be able to navigate around. Too much light and the stakeout would have been made all the more obvious.

 

          Sungmin wordlessly returned with bags of crisps, he opened and dropped one in (Y/n)’s lap. She kept her focus on spying through the window shutter while munching on the occasional chip. Sungmin kept watch at the back in the alleyways, he took the vest and pistol set for him along with his chips.

 

          The clock struck ten pm and (Y/n) rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms, trying to get rid of her fatigue. The tension was close to becoming unbearable even though this was not one of the first stakeouts in the shop. She noted a few similarities in clothing for many of those who passed by, it was simple enough to deduce those similarities as gang signatures for the members. Two of them were unidentifiable, meaning those gangs had close to no influence in the city while the third was more troublesome. No matter how much she rather it to be false, there was no denying the hand of an important group in this.

 

          “Sungmin,” (Y/n) called him to the front, tone serious. “Do it.”

 

          “Huh?”

 

          “Call the police now!” She fiercely whispered, jumping to her feet with her pistol in hand. With the sound of a few gunshots outside, the street was suddenly abuzz with thugs.

 

          Sungmin almost dropped the phone when he heard gunshots. (Y/n) worked hastily on shutting down the metal shutters on the windows then locking them in place.

 

          Sungmin tried doing the same with one hand, the other was occupied with the phone he was yelling into. Bangs followed by yells came from the secured windows.

 

          Both cousins frantically ran to secure the area, they stood back to back, panting once it was gone, the sound of their ragged breathes and loud heartbeats drowned out by the gunshots from outside.

 

          “That was everything?” (Y/n) had her hand placed over her heart. Sungmin quickly nodded.

 

          The sound of a crash came from upstairs and (Y/n) glared at the wide eyed man as he muttered a curse.

 

          “You dipshit..! I told you to secure everything upstairs at lunch!!” She growled.

 

          “I thought I did!” He was equally petrified.

 

          “Lights out, split up and hide. Do nothing else, I’ll try taking the intruder out.” With that said (Y/n) stalked away from Sungmin before he could protest with a whisper. She hid in the aisles, Sungmin did his portion of the work by making the shop entirely dark.

 

          Faint clinks in the midst of the outside chaos indicated someone down the stairs from upstairs. Even though it was not needed, (Y/n) took long, deep breathes to help silence her breathing. The lasting sound of an abrupt flash of light had her close to gasping, it was dark again a second later. She held her hand over her mouth as she moving behind the aisles while crouched, in the opposite direction to the intruder, using the clinks from his boots to her advantage. The man flashed the light again when he was at the front of the shop, by the secured windows. It was seen that he had a gun strapped to his thigh, a large flash light in one hand, the other was seemingly empty if one wasn’t able to notice the brass knuckles.

 

          _Stay calm, he’s alone. A strike to the neck should do it._ (Y/n) thought to herself. She rose to her feet and started approaching him from behind, gun raised with both hands to hit him.

 

          That’s when another flash of light came from behind her, right as she was poised to attack.

 

          “Ah,” The second intruder mildly exclaimed before harshly kicking the back of (Y/n)’s knees, sending her onto the ground with a yelp, she didn’t even have a chance to look back at him.

 

          The first man could have been heard spinning on his heel to turn back.

 

          “Godammit, Newbie, you’re not suited for this stuff,” The second nonchalantly criticized, holding his foot down on (Y/n)’s back to stop her from getting up.

 

          “Sorry, Hyung...” The dejected one pulled the pistol out of (Y/n)’s grip.

 

          “Never mind,” He waved it off, instead he crouched down to her level and had the other hold her down. “What’s a woman doing here?”

 

          “This.. is.. _my shop._..!” (Y/n) managed to growl in between heavy breathes, the side of her face against the cool flooring as she tired of struggling under a vicelike grip.

 

          “That just makes my job easier.”

 

          (Y/n) glared in the dark general direction of where the man’s voice was coming from as he knocked something hard against the back of her head, promptly sending her out of consciousness.


	3. Poor Introductions

As soon as she was awake, (Y/n) considered it her duty to make life difficult for whoever was carting her over their shoulder. Despite having her hands and feet bound, the throbbing in her head, along with having a sack on her head, she thrashed to the best of her ability. She elbowed her carrier’s head hard.

          “Hey!” He exclaimed, roughly grabbing her by the waist to now hold her under his arm by the torso.

          “What now?” (Y/n) recognized the second, more exasperated voice as that of her assailant.

          “Put me down!” She yelled. The one holding her had a hard time keeping his grip.

          “Uh, Hyung, she’s not stopping...” Came the comment on her struggle.

          “For Christ’s sake, Jungkook. Knock her out again. She’s a pain in the ass anyways.”

          Jungkook’s grip on her chest tightened enough to make breathing a challenge, otherwise the men would have faced with many more shouts.

          “Weren’t we supposed to secure the area though?” Jungkook seemed more confused than (Y/n) on what he was doing.

          “Were, not anymore.”

          “But-”

          “Change of plans.”

          “Ok, Hyung.”

          The yet to be named man had his own air of authority around him. One that figuratively trampled over Jungkook without mercy.

          (Y/n) still continued to give Jungkook a hard time by struggling. The screech of car tires was heard, closely followed by the opening of a car door.

          “Just throw her in,” The rude man said. That’s exactly what happened next, she was roughly thrown in as if she was a sack of potatoes. The bag on her head rubbed against her face painfully and wrists strained even more in their restraints. It did no good for the existing throb in her head.

          _That’s gonna bruise._ She sharply inhaled. Jungkook moved her legs and brought her into a sitting position then got into the car. The other man sat in front.

          “Where are you taking me?” (Y/n) was determined to get answers, preferably then rather than later.

          No one opened their mouth to answer her even when the question was repeated trice. Yet not even a single peep.

          _Sungmin..._ (Y/n) chewed on her lower lip, worried about what happened to him. She hoped he wasn’t seen by either men who broke in.

          Someone’s phone rang in the car.

          “Hello?” Jungkook answered. Barely a second lasted before he handed the phone to someone. “Hyung, it’s for you.”

          “Ya?” He lazily answered, not bothering to say much else.

          (Y/n) tried to strain her ears to catch something in the one-sided conversation through the phone. Nothing was heard over occasional hum by the phone recipient.

          A beep signified the end of the call.

          “We have orders to head directly back,” He announced.

          A third person, the driver, acknowledged, “Roger.”

          No one questioned any order they received.

          The car screeched horribly and if it weren’t for Jungkook’s vicelike grip on her forearm then she would’ve flown into the car door. However useful that was, she still counted it as a near future formed bruise. A collection of those had been built up that day, which was not really to be considered as an accomplishment.

          A few minutes of reckless driving later, Jungkook finally released (Y/n)’s forearm only to pick her out of the car like the uncooperative sack of potatoes he considered her to be.

          Sound wise, here was too much happening at once to make sense of what could have been happening in the surroundings. The noise ranged from shouting orders to construction work to loud bass music.

          Too confusing to even think about.

          Jungkook had improved his grip from before and wouldn’t let (Y/n) as much as squirm. A bit of extra movement meant cutting off the oxygen supply to her legs and head.

          He exchanged some words with a few others as he walked, nothing much to have any major significance.

          When (Y/n) quieted, Jungkook pinched her thigh to check for signs of consciousness, she whipped her head in what was supposed to be the direction of his own but couldn’t move any further than that. It was more than enough confirmation for Jungkook.

          (Y/n) was in for a surprise when she was thrown by Jungkook, yet again, but this time onto a soft surface and the sack over her head was pulled off, finally allowing her to breathe fresh air in place of the musty air in the sack. She immediately took notice of her surroundings, including the man who pulled up a chair to sit cross legged next to the bed, he wore a calm smile on full lips. She froze, able to recognize it as plastic charisma.

          Fake.

          “Do you need anything else?”

          “No thank you, Jungkook. Just lock the door behind you,” The new man replied, gaze not lifting from (Y/n) for even a single moment, sending chills down her spine.

          Oh how (Y/n) wished that Jungkook wouldn’t leave her alone with the shady figure. Though, of course he did, God forbid Jungkook ever disobeying an order.

          “What are you doing?” The man inquired, eyebrows now furrowed when (Y/n) rolled to the far end of the bed. If she was able to then she would had broken out of the restraints and ran out of the door before it was locked with a soft _click_.

          “Getting away from you,” She bluntly stated, glaring at him with her back now against the wall.

          “Oh, come on now. I don’t mean any harm.” He sat forward in his seat, as if eager for her responses, the room temperature drastically dropped in barely a minute, it was mainly the work of Jin’s unending survey.

          “Oh really? Then remove the restraints.”

          “Let’s start off with introductions!” He exclaimed in mock cheer, clapping his hands together, her demand had been promptly ignored.

          “Remove the res-” (Y/n) growled only to be interrupted.

          “Hi, hello, my name is Seokjin, as far as you should know. This is your new room for as long as I want it to be, welcome. Who are you and what is your life story? You have two minutes, aaaaaaand go!” Jin had his hand out as if he thought (Y/n) would follow him on cue. She stared at him with disbelief instead, nose scrunched and eyes squinted as she tried to figure out what on earth he was even trying to do.

          “Did... did you actually expect that to work?” She finally spoke after an awkward few minutes of staring, an eyebrow raised at him. This time it was Jin who was on the receiving end of an even more merciless gaze, he broke out into a cold sweat.

          “No...” Jin sighed deeply and shook his head, his black bangs slightly shifting in place, the outstretched hand was pulled back to lie limply on his lap.

          Something clicked in (Y/n)’s mind. Despite how unsettling Jin seemed at first. A look at his body language now and it was no challenge to fit the pieces together.

          “You’re new at this, aren’t you?” (Y/n) scoffed, now in even more disbelief.

          “Well damn, this is what I get for being productive on a free day.”

          “It’s your own fault for agreeing to this.”

          “Don’t. I’d rather not have ‘being scrutinized by hostage’ filed under my life experiences. Thanks.”

          “Oh my God,” (Y/n) said under her breath. She sat up against the wall and threw her head back to look up at the ceiling. Her situation seemed almost comical.

          “Hey, cut me some slack. I’m not even supposed to be in here,” Jin openly complained.

          “How about you cut these restraints first, hmm?” She suggested.

          Jin stood from his seat and paced around the room, continuously muttering complains to her, once again ignoring whatever she had to say to him. “Why am I even here? This is supposed to be a team effort. I can’t interrogate someone. Especially a woman, who interrogates a woman. What’s she even doing here in the first place?”

          “Seokjin?”

          “I did not sign up for this to happen. I need my vodka already, there is no vodka in this room. This is an outrage, I repeat, a downright _outrage_. Are they denying the poor woman of her rights to vodka? But _I’m_ the one who needs it right now.”

          “Seokjin.”

          Regardless of being called, Jin continued to ramble on and on about nonsensical things. “Why do I always get the hard stuff. Those fools never help me too much anyways, it’s so unfair of them. They get to have fun too, I need that much fun in life too. Do they want me to go balm from stress? _Why me?”_ He said in a tone of overly dramatic anguish.

          “Seokjin!” (Y/n) yelled at him, finally earning his attention as he turned around to face her again. A foreign hand slipped over Jin’s mouth from behind to stop any replies. A new face popped over Jin’s broad shoulder and grinned.

          “Sorry about that!” He exclaimed steering Jin to and out the now open door before waltzing over to the empty seat beside the bed, plopping down on it, Jin’s muffled protests could have been heard up until he was thrown out of the room. “My associate has a bit of a loose mouth, doesn’t he?” The man chuckled light heartedly.

          (Y/n) remained silent, this new aura was an alarming contrast from Jin’s. Someone experienced had just stepped into the room with her.

          His chuckle lasted a few seconds before he directed his hooded, unreadable gaze at her, offering her a seemingly harmless grin. Whatever Jin had done in the start of their first interactions just appeared as a poorly re-enact of how the new man came about his business.

          “Let’s start this shall we?”

          (Y/n) gulped, this time wishing it was Jin who stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooohhhh I'm really excited for where this story's gonna go. But let's see how it turns out in writing lolol.


End file.
